This invention relates to reactor vessels and tubes in general and, in particular, to a new and useful multilayer vessel or cylindrical tube built up of a core tube and a plurality of supporting layers and having degassing bores, in which a blind layer is provided between the core tube and the innermost supporting layer, and core plugs resting on the core tube are provided in a number corresponding to the number of degassing bores.